


I Could Do This For You

by realMurph



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just so fluffy, Oh My God, bechloe - Freeform, first bechloe fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realMurph/pseuds/realMurph
Summary: Song Fic: Yellow, by ColdplayTumblr request: Please do a songfic about bechloe based on yellow by coldplayOn their one year dating anniversary, Beca is trying desperately to tell Chloe she loves her for the first time. She does it the only way she knows how: music.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This is my first Bechloe fic, though I have been a fan of the ship for a long ass time. To whomever requested this fic: I hope you like it, and I hope it's what you were looking for :)
> 
> Not beta'd.

                _Don’t wuss out Mitchell, come on,_ Beca thought to herself, _it’s Chloe. You can totally do this for Chloe._ Beca wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans and glanced out of the corner of her eye at the gorgeous red head sitting next to her. Her face was turned up towards the stars, eyes closed, wearing a peaceful expression.

 

_Look at the stars,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_And everything you do_

Shaking her head slightly, she thought, _Crap, I can’t freaking do this. It’s such a stupid idea. Who gives a girl a mixtape anymore?! No one! She’s totally gonna laugh at me._

Frowning at herself she thought, _No she won’t, Chloe would never laugh at me, she’s too sweet and kind and pretty and totally wondering why I’m muttering to myself right now…_ Beca flashed an embarrassed grin at Chloe, who just laughed and nudged her with her shoulder.

                “What’s the great internal debate, Beca?” she asked with a smirk. Beca made a face at her.

                “Nothing, I’m not thinking about anything, totally blank,” she replied. Chloe raised an eyebrow in disbelief and leaned into her.

                “Come on Becs, we’ve been dating for a year now, been best friends for even longer, you really think I can’t tell when something big is on your mind?” Beca eyes found Chloe’s and she was met with a bright, reassuring smile. Beca’s heart fluttered in her chest.

                Even after a year of dating, and a few long, painful years of pining for her best friend, Beca was still surprised and amazed at the intense emotions Chloe evoked within her. She would have thought that they would’ve eased by now, but every time Chloe turns her beautiful smile and bright blue eyes on her, her heart jumps in her chest. Like some kind of lame, in love person. Which leads to the current problem…

Chloe had said “I love you” several months ago, and Beca hadn’t said it back. She had tried, but the words just wouldn’t come out. In a panic, Beca had fled the Bella’s house and hadn’t returned for three days. She had been certain that Chloe wanted nothing more to do with her. It’s not that she didn’t return Chloe’s feelings, but trying to express herself had shut her brain down completely. Eventually, Jesse was able to convince her to return to Chloe and talk to her, which she did, head down and tail between her legs. After Chloe finished scolding Beca for disappearing and scaring the life out of her, and after she released Beca from the bone crushing hug she had her in, she told a teary-eyed Beca that she didn’t need words to know how Beca felt, she just wanted to say it. She knew how much the verbal confirmation would mean to Beca, who greatly disliked not knowing where she stood with people. What followed was a very long make-out session, and some other non-pg13 activities, and maybe a little bit of crying, though Beca would deny that to her grave.

Now, six months later, Beca had been desperately searching for a way to tell Chloe she loved her. Which she did, more than anything. Every time she tried to say it out loud though, the words stuck in her throat. It was seriously irritating. Finally she had the idea to create a mix for Chloe, but everything she came up with sounded like crap. Nothing she put together was, in her opinion, worthy of Chloe. Finally, after reluctantly consulting a few of the other Bellas, and enduring the ensuing screeching and teasing, Stacey gave her the idea to write an original song.

 

_I came along,_

_I wrote a song for you,_

_And all the things you do_

Now here she was, on their one-year anniversary, with a thumb drive burning a hole in her pocket, trying to work up the nerve to give it to the amazing girl who had completely stolen her heart.

“Hey.” Beca felt something nudge against her arm and looked up at Chloe, realizing she had zoned out again. Chloe had a slightly worried look on her face. “Everything ok Becs? You know you can tell me anything, right?” Suddenly, Beca decided she wasn’t going to wait anymore, nerves be damned. Anything to get that look off of Chloe’s face.

“Actually, Chlo, there is something I can’t tell you.” Cloe’s frown deepened, and she opened her mouth to speak, but Beca cut her off. “One thing in particular, really. I’ve been trying for months to say this, but, let’s face it- I suck at words and emotions and stuff.” She chuckled a little and the worry eased off of Chloe’s face, replaced by curiosity and a little confusion.

 

_So then I took my turn,_

_Oh what a thing to have done_

 

                “You don’t suck at that stuff Becs,” Chloe said. Beca raised an eyebrow at her. “Ok, you suck at it a little, but we talked about this. I don’t need you to say anything, you already show-” she stopped abruptly as Beca thrust the thumb drive into Chloe’s hand. “Um, ok? This is…?”

                Beca’s heart started hammering in her chest, and she started fidgeting with her fingers, eyes darting anywhere but Chloe’s face. “It’s a song ok? I know you like my mixes, but nothing sounded good, so I wrote a new one instead and-”

                “Wait, wait.” Chloe threw her hand up to stop Beca. “Did you just say you wrote me a song?” Beca looked at Chloe’s face again in time to see and excited look spread across her face.

                Beca scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. “Uh, yeah. Like I said, the mixes all sucked, so, like, I wrote you a song instead. I mean it might totally suck too, and who the hell gives their girlfriend a song for their anniversary? That’s totally lame and I can totally get something else for you, I’d get anything you wanted really, or even write you ten more songs, even though this one took forever. And it’s like, super emotional which is low-key terrifying to me but you’re totally worth it.”

 

_I swam across,_

_I jumped across for you,_

_Oh what a thing to do_

_I drew a line,_

_I drew a line for you_

_Oh what a thing to do_

 

                “But I just figured, music’s the only way I really know how to talk and I’ve been trying to tell you that I love you for months so…” Beca trailed off. Her heart screeched to a stop and then kicked off at a dangerous pace as she realized what she had just said. Her mouth dropped open and she stared at Chloe, who had the most brilliant, beautiful expression blossoming across her face. Her eyes grew impossibly wide and filled with tears; her smile stretched from ear to ear. Beca tried speaking again, stumbling over every word. “Um… wait, no I didn’t mean to say that. I mean I did!! For a long time now. But, like, not like that. I mean, um, shit, I wanted to-” she was cut off abruptly when Chloe surged forward and crashed their lips together.

 

_It’s true,_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine for you_

_Look how they shine_

 

                Chloe’s hands rose to clasp the sides of Beca’s face. After a stunned moment, Beca returned the kiss eagerly, lips sliding together effortlessly after a year’s worth of practice. After several moments, the kiss slowed to a gentle press of lips. Beca smiled widely against Chloe’s mouth; she could feel Chloe’s tears on her own cheeks. Slowly, they pulled apart, Chloe’s hands still gently holding Beca’s face, fingertips caressing her cheeks. Chloe’s eyes were shut tight, tears falling down her cheeks, smile wide across her face. Beca couldn’t help but raise her fingers to lovingly wipe away the moisture on Chloe’s cheeks, patiently waiting for her to open her eyes.

                After a quiet moment, Chloe said, “Beca. You wrote me a song. That’s the greatest thing anyone has ever done for me. I never needed anything more from you than what you’ve already given me.” Slowly her eyes opened and she stared into Beca’s soul. Beca felt her cheeks warming and knew she would start to cry any moment. “I love you so much, Beca Mitchell, more than anything or anyone else in the world. I know this was hard for you, I can’t imagine…” She trailed off.

                “It was for you Chloe. I could do it for you. You’re everything to me. I love you.” Tears now falling down both their cheeks, they both forgot the little thumb drive as they laid back against the grass, underneath the stars, wrapped up in each other. Completely, absolutely, blissfully in love.

 

_Look at the stars,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_And all the things you do_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments greatly appreciated!! Still taking requests for this ship and others, see my page for deatils and email me from there. If this fic goes over well I may add a chapter featuring Chloe's first I love you and Beca's spectacular failure lol :P
> 
> Find me on Tumblr/send requests: lesbitomboyish


End file.
